Hear my Heart
by moogledoodler
Summary: My Entry for HollyCullen1396's Twilight One-shot Contest: Edward finally shows himself to Bella after all those years of separation. Edward never returned The irony of their love, once again rekindled. CONTEST WINNER. :


**Hey guys! Wow. I'm shocked at myself. I'm joining my very first twilight fanfic contest so...please support me! :D**

**I Love You all! And of course, I'll love you all even more if you review. :D**

**~moogledoodler**

**

* * *

**

**ENTRY FOR HollyCullen1396's Twilight Oneshot Contest**

**THE RULES**  
All entries must be over 1000 words long  
They must be inspired by a song and that song must be written at the top of the page.  
It must be in canon, no all-human stories!  
No lemons or anything like that!  
But other than that, use your imagination!

**THE CATEGORIES**  
Best Comedy  
Best Tear-Jerker  
Best Romance (Remember NO LEMONS!!)

* * *

_**INSPIRED BY: It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Celine Dion)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

She smiled at the memory of the most painful experience of her life as she sat on a rocking chair in the room she had all her life. Yes, smiled. Bella Swan, always the unique one, smiled at the last memory she has of the love of her existence. She was 85 years old now.

And he said her human memory was no more than a sieve.

"He kept good with his promise, huh?" But, she spoke too soon.

As soon as those words left her crinkled mouth, a black figure jumped through her windows making her heart skip a beat. No, not because she was afraid it was a burglar, oh no, who would want to rob a little old lady like her living in a house alone by herself; but because she felt his presence. The man who promised never to show her his self again had just landed softly as always in her bedroom.

_Some things never change I guess. He even makes my heart beat like this even after all these years._ She chuckled as she thought to herself.

"B-Bel…" He started.

"Don't." She interrupted. Even in her old age, the pain he left was still there. It never really disappeared. So much for a clean break.

"How ironic." She chuckled once again to his bafflement.

He couldn't see her face for her chair was facing the other side. He wanted so much to get close to her; to hold her; to tell her that he loves her, just as how he dreamt for so long.

"For years, I dreamt about hearing your voice if only for one last time, and now that I can, I'm stopping you. Forgive the old lady, eh? I think I'm still afraid to tell my frail heart that I'm never going to be the one for you." She said as she drew a ragged breath and exhaled it, all the while trying to stop the force of the heartbreak threatening to destroy the walls she dutifully made all her life.

"Come here." She knew her time was almost up; so why deprive herself of the only thing she ever wanted?

He walked slowly for himself. A human's pace, if you must. He knew what she looked like; he never really disappeared in her life. He was always there, by the shadows; contenting himself with the fact that she was having a normal life, his dream for her; that she was, at the most, doing the very thing that he cannot do for himself, nor for her: to live.

Maybe he was a masochist. He watched her live each day though it burns his frozen heart black, if only to be sure that she would be careful, just as she promised.

When he arrived at where she was seated, he kneeled in front of her and took her hands into his own, cold ones. He buried his face into their twined hands and told her how beautiful she still was.

"Don't be stupid. I didn't believe you when we were young, how would I believe you now when I am sitting here, old and wrinkled and my time almost up?"

"Don't say that, please." He looked up at her as he sobbed with tearless eyes. If vampires could cry and shed tears, he would have done that by now.

"You're still the picture of perfection, I see. Time didn't show itself to you as it did to me." Combing his still unruly, bronze hair, she sighed softly as if content.

"I don't care how you look like. You're always going to be the only perfect woman to me."

"I have always been afraid of this moment, you know. Since when I was 18, this—this clichéd argument of ours that started when I grew a year older than you, technically, as Alice reminded me. I was afraid of how people would think if they saw you with me, looking how I do now."

"I know. And I never understood that fear of yours."

"You know, my mind tells me that I should not be talking to you. Not like this, at least. It keeps on reminding me all those sleepless nights I stayed awake hoping you'd slip into my window once more; all those buckets of tears I shed every hour that passes without you doing so; all those time we lost when we could have had something to remember." Tears were starting to pour freely now from the dam she built since that fateful day when she was 18 years old and she couldn't stop them. She couldn't find the strength to.

But she wasn't the only one in pain.

Her tears felt as if someone was stabbing his heart over and over again with a knife because he knew he caused her pain; and the main reason why he sacrificed his happiness in the first place was so that she wouldn't sacrifice hers, so that she wouldn't shed these tears; so that she wouldn't, someday, ask herself what if's and what could've been's. But it seems he was wrong; because his decision had just hurt them both. He wasn't so perfect, after all.

"But my heart tells me otherwise. It tells me to let it free from the shackles I have bound it with since you left me and just be; because just the feel of you here with me brings back all the good things, all the good memories I had with you, even if they were only a few." She sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned back to her seat, as if tired from all the talking and crying that she did.

He was still holding her hands with his cold ones. How comforting the feeling of her little hands was when he held them. The feeling of warmth that she has always given him was never lost. Only time was lost. Chances. Moments of love that they could've had shared.

_Ah, the 'could've' has shown itself; how clichéd. _He thought.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please." He begged. It was the only thing he could say. He couldn't explain in just words how much he wanted to be human for her. Not a wretched anomaly in the world that was what he was.

She seemed shocked by his apology that she opened her eyes to stare at him.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because I'm causing you pain all over again."

"No. You're actually freeing me from pain. So thank you."

He didn't say anything for a while so she got worried.

"E-Edward?"

"It's not fair!" he exploded; then continued in a smaller voice. It was as if he was transported to the time when he was still a child, and he needed his parents to reassure him.

"It's not fair. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to marry you, have kids with you, and grow old with you. I wanted everything that we could have had. I know I told you to live your life, but I wanted so badly to be a part of the life you were to live."

"I know. Me too. But I wasn't given that choice, was I? And life isn't fair, hasn't anyone ever told you that? I believe I did. In highschool." She smiled and comforted him. How was it that the tables have turned and she was the one comforting him?

He laughed weakly at her attempt to joke.

"You got me tired from all that talking and crying. I'm going to rest for a while, eh?"

"Sure, I'll be here. I'm never leaving you again."

"You'll hold my hand?"

"Of course. As long as you want me to."

"I'd be wanting that forever, you know?"

"I have forever with me."

She smiled and closed her eyes at that. True to his promise, he held her hand until hours later, never breaking his grip. But through those hours later, he heard her heart beating slower and slower, then at last, she drew her last breath and the beating altogether stopped.

He thought he had died when he left her all those years ago, but seeing her leave this world, not just his world; it was an all new experience. He knew there would never be anything more painful than this moment for the rest of his existence, forever that is.

Her steady heartbeat was the only thing resounding in his ears before her last breath, but now, the silence of death overwhelmed him.

With one last look at the only woman that melted his frozen heart, he stood up, and he heard his dead, frozen heart break as he left on last kiss on her now cold lips.

**~fin**

* * *

**Soooo, um, yeah. What do you think? It's my first time writing something this lonely so please comment. :)**


End file.
